


Art for akamine_chan's 'Shadow of a Damaged Heart'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Spaceships, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/">akamine_chan</a>' fabulous My Chemical Romance story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/952836"><i>Shadow of a Damaged Heart</i></a> written for Wave Three of the 2013 <a href="http://bandombigbang.dreamwidth.org/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for akamine_chan's 'Shadow of a Damaged Heart'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadow of a Damaged Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952836) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> As usual my thanks go to my wonderful art beta, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink). Once again she's helped me turn my incoherent ideas into visual form. I could never have done it without you, darling!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2013_bbb_3.png)


End file.
